Doc Martin: My version of series 4
by cookiedoughmonster98
Summary: A typical lousia and martin fiction. Their high and low times. By a fellow doc martin fan. I don't own anything to do with doc martin. But the storylines and any extra people I throw in are MINE! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first story so hope you like it!

MINI'S LONDON TRAIN STATION 

Louisa checked her watch for what seemed like the 10th time it was 3.30pm the train should have been here by now. As she looked up the train pulled up. As Louisa sat down she felt her eyes dropping… she thought back to those previous months…those long hard lonely months. As she glanced back she saw martin glancing back the disappointment in their eyes as the taxi drove away she had tears in her eyes.

3 weeks later she had been feeling tired, then she had started throwing up and the final straw was when she fainted…she bought a pregnancy test as she looked down she saw that dreaded pink plus sign she took another omg she thought to herself what was she going to do? The next day was morning sickness. Then one day when she was in the middle of throwing up the contents of her stomach Holley popped her head round about to say you ok Lou? But then Holley decided now wasn't the time so the next day when she found Louisa again she decided to ask her if she could perhaps be pregnant? Louisa confirmed this and Holley sighed and said "Louisa the parents won't be happy with an unmarried pregnant woman teaching at a school their paying for!" Louisa breathed deeply and sighed before replying "Holley I don't really give a toss what you think!" she stormed out. Then a week later a car was going to fast…

Martin was checking his clock and Pauline said the next patient had cancelled so he had a free half hour before the next patient was due to come next so martin drifted into a daydream…checking his watch 10 minutes before he was due to get married and he was sitting there not even changed into his suit when he heard a knock on the door…Louisa he said in surprise! Martin I cant get married …I don't want to… oh martin I'm so sorry and so confused! Louisa that's ok I was thinking the same… martin I wrote you a letter.. Were you even going to show up at the alter? "no!" 

Well at least I had the dignity to write you a letter! "what does a letter show Louisa? 

"Goodbye Martin." Louisa wait I think we should talk about this..?" " martin I'm so sorry..!" "as he watched her get into the cab he replayed this scene in his mind over and over. It drove away. He went into his house and lay on his bed and fell asleep. The next morning he didn't get up. 2 weeks went by. Joan knocked on the door she shouted "only me!" he got up and opened the door. Joan looked him up and down he looked a mess she felt so sorry for him. He burst into tears she hadn't seen him cry ever. She patted him on the back. He missed Louisa so much but he didn't know what to do. 

Louisa was crossing the road as normal. Then a car came whizzing down the road… the driver was to busy talking on his phone then to be focusing on the road.… 

Martin decided to go and find Louisa in London so he ran over to his phone and phoned his dad. "hi dad." martin said down the phone. Sorry I think you have the wrong number.. I only have one son and he doesn't talk to me anymore. Well dad maybe he has forgiven you! Martin? Is that you? "yes dad it is I was wondering if you had any free jobs in London for surgeons? Yes son as a matter of fact I need someone to assist me in the theatre…..are you up to it? "Yes when can I start…? " 

"next week" "ok dad thank you see you then" 

Martin was on his break when an ambulance rushed in and said there was a woman for emergency surgery. Martin seeing how serious this could be, rushed up off his seat and glanced at the notes briefly….Louisa Glasson! She was laying there lifeless. She wasn't going to live if she had to wait so he started operating, 6 hours later she was breathing, he didn't want her to know that she had be operated on by him so he said bye to his dad and took the latest train home to Portwen. Louisa awoke later and thought of that awful time.. The car crashing into her .. It was horrible and then she had one thought…. Her baby! She called the nurse and the nurse smiled.. Yes your baby is fine. Phew thought Louisa and then her next thought was telling martin… 

Louisa awoke as the train jolted…she wiped the salvia from her mouth and gathered her bags. She realised that she was on the train to portwen 

Martin came out of his trance as soon as Pauline said there's someone who wants to see you with a smile on her face…

He opened his eyes wide when he saw it was HIS Louisa Glasson. 

"hello martin."

Louisa!"

Martin I have something I need to tell you"

Martin I'm pregnant

The shocked look on his face was priceless she was temped to laugh.

Then he said how far a-long are you?

2 months…..

Have you considered an abortion? 

Martin how could you even consider something like that? 

I'm sorry but I have just found out that your pregnant with my child…

Well why is that so hard for you?

Its not its just so hard to adjust!

Martin grow up!

Well do you want to get married? 

You don't understand do you Martin? You never do! 

Well maybe if someone wasn't so over emotional everything would be grand!

I least I HAVE a social life! 

Well at least I don't have bad breath 

YOU! YOU have crossed the line this time martin! I don't ever want to see you again! 

She slammed the door in his face. 

Martin put on the kettle.

To be continued...

**REVIEWS! This is my first fanfic tell me if I should continue if I get 3 I will be happy :) hco9821R xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the people who read and reviewed my story. Your helpful criticism is much appreciated as I need to know what helps make a better story . And I would like to apologise for last chapter's punctuation and I'm sorry if the pace was a bit to fast but thanks to you wonderful reviewers/readers I can learn from my mistakes!

I don't own doc martin in anyway. I wish I could buy it but I doubt that £9.25 is enough :/ Fingers crossed the birthday fairy might give doc martin to me!

Also **Madmother2 **I would be honoured if you want to be my beta, thank you!

Also I am very sorry for not getting a new chapter up sooner! I got confused on how to upload a new chapter :L At least that problem is out of the way! :L

Enough of my babble, enjoy chapter 2! :)

**Chapter 2 - Good old Aunty Joan. **

As the kettle whistled Martin thought about the harsh words spoken but being Martin he refused to acknowledge that he had been insensitive. He thought he had been right just like he "always" was!

As Martin sat in his small but traditional kitchen smirking. He sat in deep thought, drinking not weak tea but not strong Joan popped her head round the door with her usual words of "only me" two short words but cheerful and comforting words and said Martin I have just seen Louisa and she looked distraught. What have you done this time Marty?

I have not done anything that is an outrageous assumption! Bellowed Martin.

Marty I think you should perhaps go and apologise because lets face it martin your not always the most friendly I mean sometimes your definition of family isn't always in the dictionary! Said Joan in a comforting tone.

Aunty Joan, did you know she's pregnant and she hadn't even had the decency to phone me but of course she had the bloody decency to give me an unnecessary letter on what would have been our wedding day? Said Martin fuming.

Well Marty we all do questionable things because were human and we make mistakes. Now I think you need to apologise before you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life. Said Joan in a wise voice

All right, all right I shall go and talk to her now. Said martin

He stormed around the village in his usual manner of I'm better than you. It was a normal day with him seeing those dogs such vile creatures and the those horrible gossipy girls shouting tosser and there usual crap.

He reached number 31 white rose cottage, he rang the bell, jumping from one foot to the other, sweat dripping down his back and an urge to be sick he just wanted to make a run for it but then he saw figure approaching him…

NOOO it just couldn't be! Thought Martin.

Never would he listen to Joan ever ever ever ev…. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a certain someone opening the door.

"Hello Martin!" thank you for saving my life. God this is a beautiful day the sun, the bunny rabbit's the smell of fresh air. It's just too wonderful!

"Yep" thought Martin this was none other than Mr Danny steel himself.

"Yes well hello but is Louisa in?" asked martin tempted to beat Danny over the head with his sunshine.

"Lou?" She's upstairs packing.

"Well why would "Lou" be packing?" questioned Martin

"Did you not hear that me and Lou are moving to London?"

"London?" Like London with the big eye, the tour buses, Madame Tussauds and where the great fire of London happened. That London?" Martin said gobsmacked.

Well I'm not aware of any other London. Said Danny in a cheery voice

Well that's cause you're an idiot. Said Martin

I'll take that as a compliment. Said Danny in a slightly less cheery voice.

"Danny?" who's at the door? Said a voice from upstairs.

No-one Lou.

Danny I know when your lying she started laughing but her laugh was cut of when she saw martin standing there.

Louisa…

Save it martin!

Look Louisa I apologise for my rude behaviour yesterday it was childish among other things and I know you hate me but to replace me with this idiot?

Whoops! I've done it again thought martin to himself.

Martin how dare you say that about Danny I told you to just leave me alone! ranted Louisa.

When are you moving to "London" he sneered.

In two days martin and also you really can't help yourself can you? Said Louisa with slight sadness

Well Louisa I think your being unreasonable!

Good-bye martin she said slamming the door in his face.

That night Louisa tossed and turned with a tear-stained face.

Martin never felt more alone and sat drinking the night away.

Morning finally came with a hang-over and tears.

He arrived and got pretty much the same response as the previous day.

She was going weather he liked it or not!

Martin remembered the last time he drank he fell asleep and then accused Louisa of being delusion. He was a horrible person through and through . What had he done?

The next day came and he was looking through his drawers and discovered Louisa's hang-over cure she had given him and he decided to go and beg her to come back.

He ran as fast as he could all the way to her house.

About to ring the door-bell he discovered a note.

Martin Ellingham

How I wish you understood the true meaning of love. For you are my best friend and my worst enemy. We sting each other with harsh words, I may forget your harsh words but there engraved in my heart forever. We have different views on everything and each day is a new fight.

This is way I knew we couldn't be together so for now I will say goodbye.

Louisa

Maybe he hadn't been right after all… hco9821R

Megan x

Chapter 3 will be posted on wednesday :)


End file.
